Dark Mir
Dark Mir, also known as just Mir or Black Mir, is one half of the being who made up the original Mir. The other half reflects the opposite side of him. Mir's physical form was vanquished and became a great crystalline tree, which eventually gave birth to the Akyr. Black Mir can only respond to the fears and harmful desires of mortals. Appearance Mir is a large, serpentine being with four great wings, thin arms, and a dragonlike head. His body is primarily white and he has a glowing black mane which forms two large wings. His head is crowned by two large antler-like horns. He has three, glowing black eyes. On his back, between the glowing wings of light, he has a pure black gem that pulses with a purple light. It is known as the Seed of Corruption. Dark Mir is usually referred to with masculine pronouns, but much like the Creation Dieties, he is physically asexual. Powers and Abilities ' '''Mir can grant the deepest desires of mortals and alter fate. His dark wishes often act as a sort of 'monkey's paw' kind of deal, giving the wisher exactly what they ask for - usually with dire consequences. Thus, his deeds are often seen as curses. Although there isn't exactly a discussed 'price' for his deals, Mir uses these wishes to bind his will to a mortal, creating proxies or servants that can do as he commands. If a servant dies, Mir can reclaim the soul from the body and summon them time and time again in different empty vessels, until their task is complete. He is quite powerful and isn't afraid to use the full extent of his powers to punish his enemies. Unlike his other half, he tends to favor simply offensive type spells and unleashes dark elemental powers on enemies or causes them to suffer intense agonizing pain. However, it is likely that he possesses the same powers as Light Mir, but his intentions reflect themselves in his power. Dark Mir is incapable of fully asserting his will over his Ascendants (at least outside of his realm), he is, however, able to influence their minds if need be, much like his counterpart, although he usually does so by amplifying their negative emotions. History Dark Mir, once combined with its other half Light / White Mir, was once a complete being blessed with the power of dreams. Created by humanity's whims, using the power of magic that had been gifted to them by Chaos, Mir possessed powers that not even the Creators expected. Representing the desires for a world without the Creator's conflict, Mir set out to destroy Order and Chaos in an effort to end their eternal battle which caused humanity so much suffering. The Creators were too at odds to defend themselves and Mir quickly gained the upper hand, however, at the final moment they realized what their squabbling had done to the world and sacrificed themselves to seal Mir away forever. Or so they thought. Split in two by the combined efforts of the Creators, Black Mir's spirit was sealed away in the crystallized remains of his body - the tree Yggdrasil. For many years, the consciousness of Black Mir stayed dormant, although he was reawakened by the strife created in his absence. Filled with the darker desires and tormented by the nightmares of mortals, Dark Mir slowly began to go mad during his imprisonment. He began absorbing the life around the tree in an attempt to gain his freedom, corrupting the land and its inhabitants with his vile touch. This reawakened a Titan who sought to stop Mir's actions, but it became infested and began to decay, only serving to extend the influence of Mir's madness. In time, the tree managed to produce some sort of life to serve as Dark Mir's proxies to repair the damage done to the world. However, its offspring, the Akyr, were beset by the corrupted Titan and forced to live in hiding. The Akyr also did not respond to Dark Mir's voice, for the most part, and those who did often became as maddened as the sealed god himself. Eventually, an Akyr by the name Hephaestus was empowered near the state of godhood by the dormant Titan Diat, giving Dark Mir an idea. By feeding off the nightmares of mortals, he too was slowly beginning to gain power, and perhaps he could use the power of ascendancy to gain his freedom. Dark Mir remained quiet for thousands of years, subtly gathering his strength to one day lead mortals into a new era with only one god - himself. Trivia * Mir's name comes from the word 'mirror', which is a pun regarding the fact the two Mir are reflections of each other. Mir is only half of 'mirror'. * Dark Mir's original full name was Miraulksen. The writer changed it because it felt like a mouthful. * At one point in development, Mir was actually benevolent. He was changed fairly early on into an Anti-Villain before being shifted into the main antagonist slightly before ''Night Hunter's change to Ascend.